The field of the invention relates generally to systems that include solid feed, such as particulate matter, and, more particularly, to a pump assembly that may be used in such systems to substantially restrict backflow within the system.
At least some known systems, such as, but not limited to, dry feed systems and gasification systems, may channel or transport fluids and/or a solid feed, such as particulate matter. For example, gasification systems, such as integrated gasification combined-cycle (IGCC) plants, include a fuel and particulate supply system that is coupled upstream from a gasifier for channeling fuel and particulates to the gasifier. More specifically, in such systems, solid fuel, such as coal, may be channeled to the gasifier, wherein syngas may be generated.
The solid fuel may be channeled to the gasifier using a feed system that includes a solid feed pump that transports the solid fuel along a moving path from an inlet to an outlet. At least some known inlet systems for the solid feed pump are contained within a relatively large pressure vessel with an isolating valve positioned about the vessel. The valve is used to restrict any backflow of the solid fuel. In order to effectively restrict the backflow of the solid fuel, it is necessary for the valve to be large enough to match the inlet pipe and it is necessary for the valve to be pressure rated. Moreover, the pressure vessel needs to be rated for the pump outlet pressure. Such pressure vessels are relatively large and relatively heavy, and such pressure vessels may require additional structure to support the weight. Accordingly, such requisites for the inlet system can be costly. Further, the inlet system may also incorporate load cells and vibrators that are mounted inside the pressure vessel. Due to the positioning of the cells and the vibrators within the pressure vessel, such components require specialized pass-through assemblies and maintenance of the components may be difficult.